The conventional approach to movement of a load by a wheeled vehicle, whether by road or rail, is to place the full weight of the load (including the vehicle frame and engine, if any) directly on the wheel axles. Although suspension system components such as springs and dampers are often used to isolate the load from the axle, the load and the various components of the vehicle are moved in unison in the direction of travel. This means that the motive power source, whether in the form of an internal combustion engine, an electric or hydraulic motor, or even manual labor, must expend sufficient energy to initiate movement of the entire weight of the vehicle and load. Various efforts have been made in the transportation industry to improve energy conversion efficiency and reduce frictional losses such as rolling resistance, but the improvements continue to be incremental in nature, and the overall rates of fuel consumption and combustion emission production remain unacceptably high. Accordingly, what is needed is a way of moving wheeled vehicles and their loads with reduced effort, leading to corresponding reductions in fuel consumption and combustion emission production.